deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
The Shredder
Oroku Saki, AKA The Shredder, is the main antagonist of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series, and the arch-nemesis of the Ninja Turtles. He appeared in the 82nd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Shredder VS Silver Samurai,'' ''where he faced off against Silver Samurai from Marvel Comics. History The Shredder is a title held by many throughout the TMNT multiverse, but the main Shredder has always been Oroku Saki. He and Hamato Yoshi were often times friends, but jealousy, either because Yoshi seemed to be a better leader than Saki or because the love of Saki's life loved Yoshi, lead him to attack Yoshi and force him to go to New York City. Saki would then rise up in the ranks of the Foot Clan and attempt to finally get rid of Hamato Yoshi. This attempt at killing Yoshi would often times either mutate him or turn his pet rat into Splinter, and would simultaneously create Shredder's ultimate nemesis, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Death Battle Info Background * Real name: Oroku Saki * Height: 6'6" | 198 cm * Weight: 280 lbs | 127 kg * Leader of the Foot Clan * Rival to Hamato Yoshi * Master of ninjutsu * Favorite meal: Turtle soup * A bounce house's worst nightmare Arsenal * Tekko-kagi claws * Kuro Kabuto helmet * Katana * Smoke pellets * Laser sword * Super Shredder ** Superhuman strength ** Superhuman durability ** Teleportation ** Lightning Feats * Fought & disarmed 8 mutants at once * Moved faster than the eye can see * Survived Leatherhead's bite * Once touched lava * Threw oil tanker as Super Shredder * Survive a 1,000 ft tall * Cut through steel * Defeated multiple Triceratons Gallery Shredder (mutant).png|Super Shredder The_Shredder_16_years_ago.jpg|A young Oroku Saki using Tekko Kagi claws Imageproxy.gif|Sprites used for DEATH BATTLE The_kuro_kabuto.png|Shredder's helmet, the Kuro Kabuto Trivia * The Shredder is the fifth combatant from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise to appear in Death Battle, with the first four being the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles themselves. ** He's the second TMNT character to win a DEATH BATTLE, with the first one being Leonardo. ** He's also the first villain from the series to appear in Death Battle. * The Shredder is the first Comic Book villain in Death Battle that is not from DC or Marvel. ** He is the ninth Comic Book character in Death Battle to not be from Marvel or DC, with the previous eight being Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael, Spawn, Bucky O'Hare, Ramona Flowers and Scrooge McDuck. ** He is also the seventh non-DC character to face a Marvel character with the previous six being Raiden (Mortal Kombat), Goliath, Darth Vader, Raiden (Metal Gear), Pinkie Pie and Android 18. * The Shredder was considered as an opponent for Wolverine, along with Baraka (Mortal Kombat), Vega (Street Fighter) and Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on Elm Street), but it was decided he wouldn't stand a chance against him, so Raiden was chosen as Wolverine's opponent. ** His Death Battle against Silver Samurai makes The Shredder the first of Wolverine's rejected opponents to be in a Death Battle, with him ironically fighting against an enemy of Wolverine. References * The Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) on Wikipedia * The Shredder on TMNTPedia Category:Villains Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Supervillains Category:Human Category:Metal Users Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Ninja Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Mutant Category:Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon Category:Antagonists Category:Sword Wielders Category:Male Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Shapeshifters Category:Super Mode Users Category:Combatants with a final form